All I Ever Wanted
by DemonRider404
Summary: Inuyasha has weird dreams about Kagome's death. They become more graphic and more frequent as time goes on. What does Kagome do about it? Will these mysterious dreams separate them forever? Or the opposite?
1. Scared

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Hey, guys!**

**Inu: Oh, no, not you.**

**DR: Shut up. I don't own you, you should be happy for that at least.**

**Kagz: Oh, I am, believe me.**

**DR: Yeah, so...**

**(silence)**

**Inu: OK, can you leave now? I might marry Kagome if you do.**

**DR: You know what, put your money where your mouth is. You've been telling me that for weeks.**

**Inu: *scoff***

**DR: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have characters that I DO own waiting for me to cast them in my latest story. You guys can work on your wedding plans. *winks, leaves***

All I Ever Wanted

"Inuyasha...Please...Can...We...Stop...For...A...While?"

Kagome was panting, as the group had been moving all day, with no breaks. Her legs were shaking, and she couldn't breathe. She was soaked in sweat, and she hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day. It was almost noon, and the 15-year-old, raven-haired miko couldn't take it anymore.

Sango, the Demon Slayer (Known to Kagome's cousins as The Pervert Slayer) was just fine, but her demon cat, Kirara, well...not so much. Miroku, the perverted monk that Sango slapped at least 10 times a day (thus, the nickname), was having a little trouble himself.

"You guys are a bunch of sissies," Inuyasha scolded. The white-haired hanyou was glaring at them, particularly at the young Kagome.

"Well, forgive us...for not...having your...endless...stamina..." she gasped.

"Come on, do you guys wanna catch Naraku or not?"

"I really...don't...fucking...care..."

"Dude," Summer, the Demon of the Flame, said, her waist-length hair flying as she made her way to Kagome's side, "She's gonna pass out soon." The 14-year-old, red-headed demon put her hands on her cousin's shoulders, trying to support the weak girl.

"Not my fault she's a weak human," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome tried to glare at him, but with how weak she was, it wasn't as hard as it usually was. Her breath was coming in pants and gasps, and she couldn't hardly stand. Dorie and Autumn, Summer's sisters, hurried to her aid as she began to shake.

"I agree with Summer," Miroku said, "We should all stop and rest for a little while. Kagome is extremely weak, as is Kirara. And I must admit, I'm feeling a bit weak myself. There's a village not far off."

"_I'm_ feeling weak," Summer said, "And we all know it takes a lot to do that, don't we?"

Autumn nodded, and Dorie said, "Ain't that the truth."

"I'm feeling sick," Sango said, "and I haven't been moving all that much."

Inuyasha was about to lose it. "If you guys can't get a fucking grip, I'm going myself!"

"Inuyasha, this girl is on her last leg!" Dorie yelled.

"If you ever cared for her at all," Summer said, "Then stop!"

"You're not my mother!" he yelled back, "So just shut up and let's get moving!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

Summer scoffed, "Bite me."

Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome yelled with the rest of her strength. "Stop it, both of you! I'm tired of hearing your pointless bickering!"

"You shut up and stay out of this, you worthless human!"

She looked up at him, hardly breathing at all and tears in her eyes. "D-damn...y-y-you...h-half breed..." were her last words before she blacked out.

Inuyasha sat on the rooftop, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms around his knees, trying his best to keep the tears from falling. A half breed, was he? Was that what she thought of him? What happened to the innocent, young schoolgirl he knew, who didn't care what he was? Why would she say that to him?

_But, then again, _he thought, _I guess I deserved it. After all, I did call her worthless._

_ Why did I say that to her? She's not worthless. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me._

Inuyasha shook his head. _Obviously, I'm not the best thing that's ever happened to her. I feel so hopeless. No, I am hopeless. She trusted me. With her life. And now she hates me...How could I be such an idiot?_

He put his head on his knees as he let the first of his tears fall.

_Kagome...I'm so sorry! _His mind yelled, as if he could make her hear him that way. _I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! Kagome...Sweet Kagome...My...Kagome..._

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now, so he let them flow like a waterfall, not caring if Summer or her sisters smelled it.

Summer kept a cold, damp towel pressed to Kagome's forehead. Kagome's breath was starting to even out, and she wasn't sweating as much. Autumn was out searching for food. She was the best huntress out of the three young demons, which was not a surprise, considering she was the Demon of the Wilderness. Dorie, Demon of the Sea, was fetching clean water. She came in with a fresh bucket just as Kagome awakened.

"I...Inu...Yasha..." she moaned.

"He's up on the roof," Dorie said, "I just saw him."

"Is he...okay?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Just moping," Dorie replied.

"Don't speak," Summer ordered, "You still have yet to regain your strength."

Autumn entered with a rabbit in her hand. "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," she said, smiling and bringing the rabbit into a corner to skin it. "Hey, anyone have an idea as to why Inuyasha's in the fetal position on the roof?"

Summer shrugged. "He's probably upset."

"With who, do you think, him or Kagome?" Dorie asked.

"Both, probably. He called her worthless, and she called him a half-breed."

Dorie nodded. "He's probably upset at us, too."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Summer started screaming a ton of profanities at him after you blacked out."

"I was so pissed, my fangs were growing out," Autumn said, "And I was about to enjoy myself a feast of Dog Demon."

No one was surprised at this claim. Everyone knew that Summer and her sisters were strictly carnivorous, and would gladly rip anything with meat on it to pieces and argue over white and dark meat before devouring everything but the bones. They would also leave the hair, if said demon had any.

"What did you do, Dorie?" Kagome asked weakly.

"I sat there and made sure you kept breathing."

**Flashback Begins**

_"You fucking asshole!" Summer screamed at Inuyasha. Her eyes were turning red. Her fangs were growing to their dangerous inch and a half. "I told you she wasn't in any fucking condition to move! And you just had to start fucking screaming shit at her! She's half fucking dead because of you, damn it!"_

_ "Relax, Summer, I'll deal with this moron," Autumn said, running her tongue across her two-inch-long fangs, ready to devour him. She smiled as her eyes turned red and the blue pupils showed up in the center. Her dark brown hair flew around her like fire._

_ "Okay, let's get to that village, shall we?" Dorie asked with a worried look on her face, knowing that Autumn would gladly tear him to pieces. Summer managed to calm Autumn, and then, everyone moved to the village, Dorie carrying the miko bridal-style._

**Flashback Ends**

Summer started sniffing the air all of a sudden. "I smell salt water," she said.

Dorie and Autumn sniffed as well. "It's mixed with Inuyasha's scent," Autumn said.

Dorie nodded. "Yep. He's crying."

"Crying?" Suddenly, Kagome felt horrible. _I shouldn't have said that...Come to think of it...why did I? I'm so horrible..._

She looked outside. She remembered that last night, the moon had been but a sliver. Tonight was the new moon. Inuyasha would be human, and his emotions would be much more powerful. He would probably feel much more pain. Because of her.

**Inuyasha's POV**

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep. I looked outside and growled at the new moon. My black hair fell over my shoulders, and my arms were folded inside the sleeves of my red haori. My weak human ears were unable to pick up much sound. I focused mainly on Kagome's breathing. I looked back at her and smiled slightly. She was still asleep. And breathing. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

My emotions were driving me crazy. I knew I was in love with her, but when I was human, I could hardly stand the power of the affection I held for her. I knelt down next to her graceful shape. Her lips were slightly parted, and I wanted to kiss her so badly. I tried to fight it back, biting my bottom lip. Finally, I gave up. I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. They were so soft. I closed my eyes and moved my lips slightly against hers, not caring if I woke her.

After a few more seconds of pure bliss, I opened my eyes and reluctantly pulled my face away from hers. She stirred slightly, and I wondered if I had woken her. Her head turned to the side and she continued sleeping, smiling slightly.

I smiled and then stood up. I went outside and began walking away from the hut, smiling. I had just kissed the love of my life. She hadn't been awake to kiss me back, but I enjoyed it anyway. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize how far away from the hut I was.

I was just replaying the event in my head when I heard a loud thump come from the direction of the hut. Followed by a brief silence. Then, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the night air. It sounded like...

"Kagome!" I gasped, and began hurrying back toward the hut. Screaming and banging filled my ears, and I was surprised no one else heard it. But I couldn't focus on that right now. I had to hurry back to the hut, or I might lose Kagome forever. When I got back, however, it was too late.

A pinkish aura surrounded the hut, a barrier. I was human, and Tetsusaiga was inside.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I heard Kagome's frightened voice inside.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Shut up, girl!" came a male voice. I could just barely make out silhouettes trough the windows. The shorter one was easily Kagome. She was clutching some shapeless object to her chest. The taller one, probably the man, grabbed it from her and threw it out the window. "You won't be needing this," he said. I looked hard and saw that the thing he had thrown out was...Kagome's shirt? He was gonna rape her!

_Well, at least he can't get very far unless he finds out how do undo her bra._

Suddenly, another figure, shorter than Kagome, clutching a sharp object in her hand, sneaked up behind the man, who was currently puzzled by Kagome's bra.

_Thank Kami for those things, or she'd be screwed._

The shorter figure drove their knife into the man's back, just as he was about to give up and rip off the bra. Then, looking closer, he saw that that figure was Summer.

"Damn you, girl," the man said before grabbing Kagome and hurrying out the door.

"Kagome!" I yelled as the man, who I recognized as Naraku, ran off with my beloved Kagome. Just then, the aura faded, and he ran inside. There was a note where Kagome had been sleeping.

_Find me at my hideout if you ever_

_want to see your beloved alive again._

_-Naraku_

I had finally made it. Naraku's castle had been in plain sight. Now I just had to find...

"Kagome!" I gasped. She was tied naked to the wall, scratches all over her body, blood pouring out of them, and her clothes shredded on the ground. She looked up weakly.

"Inu...Yasha..."

And then, just as I was about to step toward her, a large iron gate appeared out of nowhere. Naraku stepped out in front of Kagome.

"You idiot. I told you to come here. I never told you I would free her." He smirked and I watched in horror as iron gates showed up all around me. I couldn't get out and save my beloved.

So, I was forced to watch in horror as Naraku violated her, her piercing screams filling the air.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, "Help! AAAH!" She screamed even louder as Naraku drove a knife into her chest. Blood poured out the wound, and I screamed, "NO!" as she died, right there in front of me.

"Inuyasha," I heard a frantic female voice call, "Inuyasha, wake up!"

My eyes, tears freely falling, shot open, to reveal a perfectly unharmed Kagome, her raven locks glimmering in the starlight. It was the new moon, so I couldn't say moonlight.

Fear and pain showed in her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to make it all go away. Just then, something dawned on me. I had kissed her, but that and her death had all been a dream. I was upset because that meant I hadn't kissed her, but happy because that also meant that she was perfectly unharmed. I sighed in relief and disappointment.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah...no..." I admitted.

"Well, which is it, yes or no?"  
My lower lip was trembling. More tears began to fall. I shot forward, capturing her in my arms.

"I'll take that as a no," she said as I began to sob into her shoulder.

"I-it's...nothing..." I managed between sobs.

"The hell it is," she said, "It takes a lot more that nothing to make you cry, Inuyasha."

Suddenly, without warning, I gave up on fighting back my urge and crashed my lips onto hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. I moved my lips against hers a couple of times and waited for a reaction. She seemed a little flushed at first, but nevertheless, she let herself tangle her small, slender hands in my black hair as she kissed me back. With our lips moving in a slow rhythm, I was in pure bliss. Heaven. Whatever you want to call it. I snaked my arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to me, moaning in ecstasy as I continued to kiss my one and only beloved Kagome.

I licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, but she just pulled away, yanking my head out of the clouds. I growled.

"Hey," I whined, "I wasn't finished yet."

She giggled once. There was a short silence. I still had my arms around her, never letting her go after what I saw, even if it was just a dream. Her arms were around my neck, and our foreheads were together. All I could hear was our breath coming in pants and the pounding of our hearts.

"What was that all about?" she breathed, finally breaking the awkward silence.

I was so lost in my own fantasies that I forgot for a second. I decided I would wait to tell her the real reason I had kissed her. I didn't think she was ready to learn my true feelings for her.

"I...I don't know..." I told her, hoping she couldn't see through me. Evidently, she didn't, because she didn't prod me.

"So, what was with the crying?" she asked carefully. I looked down, remembering every detail, and felt the tears coming on again. I, once again, embraced her, putting my lips next to her ear and explaining everything about my dream, leaving out the part about kissing her. I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I told her about the very end.

"...And then, suddenly I was...I was...caged...and you were...you were violated and...(hiccup) murdered before my...(hiccup)...very eyes...There was...(hiccup)...nothing I could do...I was so scared!"

I knew that I was practically crushing the poor girl to death by now, but she didn't seem to care. She simply held me and let me cry, gently stroking my hair.

"Shh..." she whispered. "It's gonna be alright. I'm right here. It was just a dream."

She pulled back a little and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush slightly. I smiled and held her a little longer before asking, "Kagome, will you...sleep with me tonight?"

I felt her tense, and I realized what I had just said. I pulled back and started speaking rapidly.

"Whoa! I did NOT mean that the way it came out! I just meant -"

"Shh." she put her finger to my lips, silencing me, and I realized I had been yelling. "I know," she said, "And of course I'll sleep with you, if that's what makes you happy."

I smiled and lifted her bridal style, sat in a corner, and laid her on my lap, my arms around her waist and her head under my chin. I felt her wrap her thin arms around my neck, and I remembered something I'd wanted to tell her.

"Hey, Kagome,"

"Hmm?" She said sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"I, um...I'm...I'm sorry...about...what I said earlier. I...I didn't mean to call you that...I was just...so..."

"I understand. And I shouldn't have called you a half-breed. I don't care what you are, to be honest."

"You're sure?"

She smiled, and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. Or two.

She nestled closer to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Then, I leaned back and closed my eyes. My last thought was, '_Someday, Kagome. Someday I'll be able to tell you how much I love you.'_

**A/N: So, how was the first chapter? What did you think? Please Review! Why is Inuyasha dreaming about Kagome's death? Do the dreams continue? What will happen to the couple's relationship because of them? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Not Again

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: (Humming)**

**Kagz: How's the story going?**

**DR: Writing another disclaimer. I really hate not owning you guys.**

**Kagz: Tough.**

**DR: *gives Kagz the finger***

**Kagz: *Grins***

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Not Again...**

Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha was still asleep. His hair was white and his dog ears had returned. She tried to figure out how she ended up in his arms, then remembered the events of last night. Looking up again, she saw that there were no more tear stains on his face. She smiled and closed her eyes, but then opened them again, startled by Inuyasha's voice.

"Awake yet, Sleeping Beauty?"

Kagome smiled. "I don't know. Are you, my prince?"

Inuyasha smiled at the young girl lying in his lap, showing off two sparkling fangs. He lifted her up off his lap and the two just stood there, staring at each other until they heard a familiar female voice.

"'Bout damn time!"

Kagome whirled around to see Summer standing in the doorway of the hut, her arms crossed.

"I mean, seriously, who sleeps until almost eleven?"

"What?" Kagome said, "It's almost eleven?"

Summer pointed to a sundial on the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha hurried over to it. It showed almost ten thirty.

"Wait a second, Summer," Kagome said, "Weren't sundials used in Egypt and Ancient Greece?"

"Yup. I simply used their designs and made one of my own." She smiled and her eyes sparkled with that 'I'm a genius' look. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Show-off," she muttered.

"I heard that."

"Anyway, we best be going. Is everyone else ready?"

"Uh, yeah. We've been waiting for the past two and a half hours. I was about to come over there and Gibbs Slap you two."

"Um..." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "What's Gibbs Slap?"

Summer's mouth dropped open. "You've never heard of NCIS?"

Kagome looked at her with a look that said 'He's from the Feudal Era, hello,' but Summer didn't see it. With her, not knowing what NCIS or Bones is was a capital sin, no matter what era you were born in.

"What's NCIS?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head. Summer's mouth was in a perfect 'O.' She looked at Kagome with a look that said, 'Is this guy insane or what?' Then, she went over to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried out.

"How _dare_ you not know what NCIS is!"

Kagome giggled, "_That's_ what a Gibbs Slap is."

"But what's NCIS-ow!" Summer Gibbs Slapped him again as soon as he asked that.

"I'll explain along the way," Kagome said, standing up. Inuyasha followed, rubbing the back of his head, which was probably very sore by now. "Oh," Kagome said, "And don't ever ask that question in front of Summer."

"What, you mean 'What's NCIS'-OW!"

Kagome face palmed as Summer slapped him over the head again.

"Yes, that one..."

* * *

Inuyasha listened intently as Kagome and Summer explained what NCIS was. Well, Kagome explained while Summer added little side notes.

"So, NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It's a TV show about this group of people who go around solving mysteries about dead or missing navy officers-"

Summer cut her off with an explanation, "The Navy is a group of people who fight wars on land and on sea. NCIS actually solves mysteries involving the death and disappearance of the United States Navy and the Marine Corp, both groups dealing with...well...war."

"Yeah." Kagome said, "You know what all that means, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. They had told him what the United States were.

"Okay. This group's leader is a Marine. His name is Jethro Gibbs, but everyone calls him Gibbs. The Gibbs Slap is named after him because that's the way he slaps Tony all the time."

"Tony is another part of their group."

"Yeah, he's the, uh...teasing, 'I don't want to do my work' agent."

"Yup. And he's always hitting on the only female agent, whose name is Kate."

"She's not the only female agent," Kagome argued, "What about Abby?"

"No, Abby is the Forensic Scientist. Kate is a special agent."

The two continued talking and arguing about their favorite characters and episodes from the show as Inuyasha thought about the events of last night. Had he really kissed her? It all seemed like such an amazing dream now. He gently touched his lips. They were still tingling. He had actually kissed her. He smiled.

He had really kissed her.

* * *

Kagome was walking alone, just on the edge of a forest, thinking over Inuyasha's description of his dream last night. Why was he having dreams like that? Would this be the only one? Or would they continue? Why did he have that dream in the first place?

She was very confused. All of a sudden, she was pulled into the trees by her waist and a hand flew to her mouth as she went to scream.

"Would you shut up? It's just me."

Kagome stopped squirming and relaxed. She knew that voice. She was released and she turned to face her captor.

"Would you not do that, Summer? You scared me half to death."

"Should I do it again so that you'll die and you won't be able to kiss Inuyasha anymore?"

"W-what?"

"I can smell him on your lips, Kagome, and I know he kissed you. And you kissed him back."

"Well...so?"

She smirked, "Aunt Akiko is gonna love this."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet? You know I don't keep secrets from your mother."

Kagome sighed. "Shit..."

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat with my back against a tree. Looking up, I saw the moon was shining brightly. Looking back down, I saw Kagome, my Kagome, sleeping peacefully, her celestial features emphasized by the firelight. She was so gorgeous.

_I want you, Kagome, _I thought,_ I want you so badly._

**Take her, then, **I heard another voice. I recognized it as my demon. **She's asleep, and she's too weak to stop you even if she wasn't.**

_No._

**Do you want her or not, moron?**

_Yeah, but I'm not gonna take advantage of her._

**You did in your dream, did you not?**

_Yeah, but that was just kissing! I know what you mean by taking her, and the answer is no!_

**But just look at her. Every cell in your body is begging you to. You want to, you know it.**

_I want to, yes..._

**That's a boy. Go on, fulfill your desire.**

_...But I won't._

**But, just imagine. The pleasure, the feeling of being near her. That's what you want, no?**

_I'm not gonna do it! I risked losing her trust, I'm not stupid enough to risk scarring her for life!_

There was a silence before my demon spoke again.

**Fine. Just keep in mind she might want you to. Not to mention this might be your last chance.**

_Shut up and go away._

**Moron.**

And with that, the voice faded. I looked at Kagome again.

_I want you. I need you. I love you. I want to tell you._

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

My eyes shot open at the sound of Kagome's voice. It was mid-morning and I was crying again. I remembered the terrible nightmare I had of Kagome's death. This time she had suddenly burst into flames and her deafening screams of pain still rang in my ears. I embraced her lovingly, not caring that everyone else was watching.

_Mine, _I thought, _All mine._

"Inuyasha," she sighed, "What's going on?"

"I...I had a nightmare about your death again."

She pulled back. "Again?"

I nodded. She sighed and pulled away, walking away with a certain...sadness to her form. What was with her?

"Kagome," Sango said, "What's wrong?"

Kagome hesitated before answering, "I'll explain later."

"Okay." Sango nodded and we gathered up our things, walking away. She stared at the ground as she walked, looking very sad while doing so. I thought I smelled a faint trace of salt water. What had I done this time? I sighed. I hated seeing her cry. Even knowing that she was crying broke my heart. I swallowed hard and gathered up all my courage, walking over to her and quietly asking, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

She didn't answer. A tear fell on the ground as she walked.

"Kagome? Did I do something?"

Kagome sighed. "It's nothing." She wiped the tears away, and I wished I could be the one to do that. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but we weren't alone and the others would never let me hear the end of it. And Summer could undoubtedly still smell her on me from last time, I had kissed her so intensely. But she was so beautiful, I just couldn't resist. And she tasted so...so...There was no way to describe that taste, and I still had it on my lips. I wished she knew.

* * *

** Third Person POV**

Kagome laid down by the fire, but she didn't go to sleep. She was thinking about what Inuyasha had said. Or rather, what he had implied.

He was having repeated nightmares about her death? That was weird. I mean sure, you can't really control what you dream, but what really got her was that dreams pertain to one's state of mind, generally. If he wanted her dead, then...

But why would he? She didn't do anything to him. Spare the heated arguments. And the 'sit's. Not to mention the...

Oh, who was she kidding? Maybe he did want her dead. It wasn't unlikely. But at the same time, it wasn't likely, either. She was so confused. Maybe she should get some sleep.

The next morning, instead of waking up to Kagome's voice, Inuyasha woke to Summer's. He smelled salt water. Shit. Not again...

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, wiping his face.

"She went home this morning."

"What? When?"

"'Bout dawn."

"Why?"

"Dunno. She didn't say. She was...crying, though, when she left."

Inuyasha sighed. What had he done this time? He hated himself all of a sudden.

Did he say something again?

He only hoped that Kagome would come back soon.

Kagome stood at her bedroom window, watching the sunrise. She had tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. He had been tossing and turning and muttering in his sleep last night, and she knew he was having another dream about her death. Why would he want her dead? This was really weird. She shook her head just as her mother came in.

"Oh, hey, Mom."

Akiko smiled. "Hello, Kagome." She shut the door behind her and got a serious look on her face. Kagome knew what that meant. She was in trouble.

"Mom," she said, sounding frantic already, "Whatever Summer told you, it's not true!"

Her mother looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kagome remembered that Summer wasn't here. Oops. She'd just screwed herself. She opened her mouth to explain, then closed it again. How was she supposed to tell her mother she'd just kissed and slept with Inuyasha? She blushed.

"It's...um...it's nothing."

Akiko raised an eyebrow at her daughter's blush. "Does it have to do with Inuyasha?"

"Well, yeah."

"Kagome, did you have sex with him?" she asked, raising her voice and trying to control her temper.

Kagome blushed brighter. "What? No! Of course not!" _Not that I don't want to..._

"How do I know?"

"Just ask him! Or Summer, or anyone, really! I have never, ever had sex with Inuyasha! Believe me, if I had, you'd know."  
"Well, then, what are you so embarrassed about? Did you kiss him?"

"Well, technically, he kissed me, but, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Was there tongue?"

"No."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "Yeah, but I didn't have sex with him." She flinched on the word 'sex.'

Akiko sighed, "Well, I came to tell you that Sota's ill."

"He's what?"

"He's very sick. I don't know what it is, but I know that he's in a lot of discomfort. When Summer gets back, I'm going to ask her what's wrong with him. In the meantime, he needs lots of quiet and rest."

"Oh. Okay."

Akiko turned around and opened the door, then turned her head to look at her daughter, who was staring out the window again.

"Kagome,"

"Yes?" she didn't look away from the window.

"If you ever have sex with Inuyasha before you're eighteen-"

"I won't, Mom."

"Okay, just know that I _will_ find out."

Kagome nodded. She knew that Summer kept tabs on her and Inuyasha, especially at night, and she would keep Akiko informed. Kagome's mother left, and Kagome continued to think about the events of the past three days. The first, about three days ago, Inuyasha had had his first dream about her death. It had been pretty intense. Then, he had kissed her, without warning, and then tried to tongue her. The next day, he had had another dream about her death, this time a little more graphic. He had held her, but hadn't kissed her. Probably because the others were watching. As far as she knew, Summer and her sisters were the only ones that knew. Then, just yesterday, she had seen him squirming and muttering her name and the word 'No.' He was obviously having one of those dreams again, and she had left in tears. Inuyasha wanted her dead. That was obvious. But if he did, why did he kiss her? And hold her like that? Was it because he wanted her to know what that felt like before she died? Was he putting up a false pretense so that the pain would be worse when he killed her? Or maybe it was because she looked like Kikyou. She remembered Inuyasha's answer when she asked him why he had kissed her: _I don't know._

So maybe he had mistaken her for Kikyou. She sighed. There just had to be a logical explanation for all this. What was she going to do?

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? REVIEW and let me know, please! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks!**


	3. What She Didn't Want Me To Know

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: For some reason, I seem to be exploding with ideas now that it's 3:30 in the f¢‹ing morning and I haven't gotten any sleep. Now if only I owned Inuyasha for the same reason.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: What She Didn't Want Me To Know**

Inuyasha was storming toward the well, starting to feel a little angry through his loneliness. Kagome had been gone way too long. And for no reason. When he finally got to the well, he saw a blood-red fire resting, blowing in a nonexistent breeze, on top of a porcelain doll dressed in jeans and a white hoodie that sat on the edge of the well.

Summer was looking at Inuyasha with a sad expression.

"Don't go find Kagome."

"Why?"

"She's...she's very ill."

"_Huh?_" Kagome? Ill?

"She's got a disease called viral pneumonia. It's an inflammation of lungs, caused by a virus, that makes it difficult, and sometimes impossible, to breathe. You understand?"

"Y-yeah...But...Kagome's sick?"

"Yes. And...and it could be fatal."

"No!"

"Yes!" Summer snapped. "Inuyasha, don't fuck with me today, okay? I'm not in a good mood; my cousin might be about to die!"

"R-right."

Inuyasha turned to walk back toward the village, but he couldn't help turning back and asked, "You said she might be about to die?"

"Yeah," Summer replied, not looking at him, "sometimes, in girls her age, viral pneumonia is fatal."

"Oh..."

No one spoke for a long time.

* * *

Kagome's shallow breathing echoed through the small hospital room the next day, a raspy, liquid-y sound that sent chills down Summer's spine. Her large, brown eyes were closed, but she looked nowhere near peaceful; she looked troubled, pained even, and yet Summer couldn't bring herself to look away from her smooth, girlish face, the one that had been smiling, smirking, and glaring at her and shooting questions and even insults at her for fifteen years.

_"She has a very serious case of viral pneumonia," _the doctor had concluded just two days earlier, _"In people her age, it's sometimes fatal."_

Summer didn't have a very wide vocabulary, but she still knew what that meant: She had been exchanging insults with Kagome, being annoyed by her arrogance, and teasing her about her feelings toward Inuyasha for fifteen years.

And now she was at risk of losing her.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! Thanks and stay tuned!**


	4. Seeing the Light

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: (Praying) Please don't let this chapter be crappy! Please don't let this chapter be crappy! Please don't let this chapter be crappy!**

**Summer: You might as well ask to own Inuyasha.**

**DR: (Sarcastically) Oh, yeah, that really helps!

* * *

**

**A/N: So, here's the fourth chapter (finally!) Yeah, it took WAY too long, but, you know what they say: Good things come to those who wait. So, here it is, the fourth chapter!**

**Oh, and...if I screwed this up in any way, 'cause it has to do with medical stuff, then let me know what I did wrong so I can fix it, but, in a nice way. =^_^=

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Seeing the Light**

Summer was rocking back and forth nervously, chewing on her thumbnail, as Kagome continued to breathe shallowly. Summer was scared of each breath, fearing that each one might be Kagome's last. Summer knew that fifteen years wasn't so long, but still, losing Kagome now would hurt her real bad. And it would absolutely destroy Inuyasha. She remembered how his face had fallen when she had told him Kagome might die. His face had gone whiter than a ghost, and Summer had clearly heard his heart slamming in his chest. It was obvious that if he lost Kagome, he might just drop dead.

Suddenly, the cardiac event monitor went haywire. Summer leaped from her seat next to the bed and started crying out.

"Kagome! Come on, don't die yet!"

The monitor steadied again, and Summer watched it for a couple minutes to make sure Kagome wouldn't flat-line, then she sat with her head in her hands, her heart pounding like a bass drum being stomped on by a T-Rex. She sighed, then, looking at the monitor again, left to go find the bathroom.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, Summer wasn't standing over her like she had been the last few times. Kagome just laid on the hard bed and waited for Summer to get back from wherever she was. Meanwhile, she listened to the somewhat steady beat of the monitor thingy...what had Summer called it?...whatever Summer had called it earlier when Kagome had asked. She was slowly falling into the abyss of sleep, could almost hear Summer humming a sweet lullaby, like Kagome's mother used to when Kagome was little.

_Beep-beep...beep-beep...beep-beep-beep...beep-beep-beep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

The line on the monitor flattened out, and Kagome realized she couldn't breathe. She swore there was someone sitting on her chest, but when she looked up, there was no-one there. There was no-one in the room. She tried to reach for the red Emergency button to her left, but her arm was numb; she couldn't move it. She tried reaching with her right arm, but all she succeeded in doing was falling off the bed and onto the cold, hard floor. The dull pain all over her body was slowly starting to get worse.

_No..._she thought, _this shouldn't be happening! _She remembered the last conversation she had with Summer:

_"Summer..." _she had said, "_do you think I'm going to die?"_

_ Summer remained silent for a little while, "You...you shouldn't, I mean, this kind of pneumonia doesn't usually pose a deadly threat for healthy young adults."_

_ "I'm not healthy,though..."_

_ "Well, the only way it could really kill you is if it somehow...heh...spread to your heart...and...well..." she tried to sound cheery, "You know, actually, cardiac arrest caused by viral pneumonia is actually pretty rare, so, you shouldn't have to worry!" Summer tried to smile, but it turned out as a grimace._

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped, using whatever breath she could gather, "h-help me..."

No sound was made. Inuyasha didn't rush into the room to save her, like he always did when she was about to die. There was no sound except for the loud, sustained whining of the heart monitor.

Looking up and trying her best to breathe, Kagome realized she was going to die. Just then, she saw the glint of bright yellow eyes, the shine of silver hair, and a flash of red. If she could've breathed, she would have gasped.

"I-I-Inu...y-yasha..." Kagome managed. His clawed hand reached over to touch her face, but she didn't feel it. His mouth moved, but nothing but a dull hum came out. She started to wonder if he was actually there, when there was a scream, and a blinding light appeared before Kagome's eyes; the end of the tunnel, undoubtedly. Her pain was slowly subsiding now. The light extended to the edges of her vision, then everything started to go gray...

She couldn't feel anything.

Couldn't see.

Couldn't hear.

Couldn't taste.

Couldn't smell.

Just a little while longer now...

And her vision started to come back...

* * *

**A/N: 0.0 What is Kagome's fate? Will she live? Or will cardiac arrest and viral pneumonia take her life? Is Inuyasha actually there? Find out in the heart-racing, romantic conclusion, entitled _The Truth About Me_!**


	5. The Truth About Me

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: SQUEE! FINAL CHAPPY!**

**Summer: And _still _you don't own Inuyasha.**

**DR: Shut up. It hasn't been _that _long. *turns to audience* (Worriedly) Has it?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth About Me**

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the hut, and staring into the sunset. He wished he could go see Kagome. If she was ailing, he wanted to help her. He wanted to hold her and stroke her hair and tell her it was gonna be okay.

_"In girls her age, it's sometimes fatal."_

Even if that meant he had to lie.

Summer hadn't returned either. _She must have stayed with Kagome_, he thought. _Just like I wanted to..._

_ "Inuyasha..."_

He could have sworn he was imagining it. It was as quiet as the gentle trickling of a stream, but it was there. It couldn't be...!

"Kagome?" He called desperately.

_"H-help me..."_ came the nearly silent reply. Just then, Inuyasha had a vision. Of Kagome, lying on a cold, hard floor, in an empty white room, fighting to breathe...and losing. A vision of her, dying.

Empty room...she was dying _alone_.

_"I-Inuyasha...help me...!"_

Faster than lightning, Inuyasha leaped off the roof and sprinted for the well. Suddenly, he didn't care who in her world saw him. He had to save her. Or at least be there when she died. He wanted to see her one last time, hold her, tell her...

"Inuyasha, what are you doin-Inuyasha?"

He ignored Sota as he ran through the Higurashi's yard. The whole way through that damn city, only one thing went through his mind: _Not her! Not yet!_

Tracking her by scent, Inuyasha decided she was in a certain tall building with many windows. He jumped onto the roof across from it, used all his strength, and jumped, smashing right through one of the windows. And just in the nick of time.

* * *

Summer exited the bathroom, which smelled like it had been sterilized forty billion times. But she didn't mind the smell. She pressed her back to the door and pushed back on it slightly, letting it shut silently, like a ghost drifting through water. She sighed and started walking slowly back toward Kagome's room, dragging her feet across the polished linoleum floor.

_"I mean, yeah, the bacteria _could technically _move to your heart and cause cardiac arrest, but, hehe, that's pretty rare, so I'm fairly sure you're gonna be okay. Hehehe..."_

Summer scowled at the floor. She was telling her cousin that she was going to die, and she did _that bad _at softening the blow? She sighed again.

She was almost outside Kagome's door, and she heard a loud _Thump! _At first she was sure that was just her own heart. But then, standing just outside Kagome's door, she heard a shrill whining and something like the shattering of glass, followed by the tinkling of little bells.

"Kagome!" came a man's voice, "No!"

Summer burst into the room. Within a fraction of a second of seeing the shattered window, the flat line on the cardiac monitor, and Kagome lying limp in Inuyasha's arms, Summer shrieked and ran to the nearest doctor.

_Not yet! Not yet! Not yet! Not yet! Not yet!_

The thought repeated itself in her head the whole time her sneakers slapped on the floor and echoed through the empty halls. Finally, she found a woman in a white lab coat, with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Hey!" Summer called. The woman turned around, and, seeing the frightened teenager, hurriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Listen, Doctor..." she looked at the woman's name tag, "Morgan...I need your help! My cousin...heart attack...follow me!"

She ran back down the hall, Dr. Morgan hot on her heels. When they burst into Kagome's room, Inuyasha was holding Kagome, who, by now, had glazed-over eyes and was hardly moving. Tears streamed down Inuyasha's cheeks, reminding Summer that a tear slipping from the right eye was crying of happiness. From the left, sadness. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and the window were the first thing Dr. Morgan noticed.

"Wha...what is he doing here...how...why did he..."

"_Dr. Morgan! Don't just stand there! HELP HER!"_

Any higher and Summer's voice would not have been heard.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I swear, I'll be fine."

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, last time I left you alone, you almost died!"

"Inuyasha, do we have to go through this again?"

"Just shut up, both of you. Fuck..."

The last choked voice, a recently crying Summer, tried to get between the couple's argument for the fourth time. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome's bed, stroking her hair and constantly checking her temperature. Kagome tried to tell him that people were gonna wonder about his ears, but he ignored her.

Summer stood up and sniffled. "I'm gonna...go to the bathroom."

She looked at Kagome. "And I swear, if you die on my again, I'm gonna kill you."

They both laughed, and Summer left. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead, surprising her.

"I...Inuyasha?"

"Shh..."

"Inuyasha, what was that for?" She was blushing deeply now. Inuyasha sighed.

"I thought you'd know."

"But...I thought you wanted me dead."

"_What?_" Inuyasha stood up and glared,_ "_Who the fuck told you that?"

She sat up on the edge of the bed, tugging gently on the IV in her arm. "Inuyasha, please, calm down," she said. "No-one told me."

"Well then, where'd you get it?" He was holding her arms and shaking her now, not calmed in the slightest. Though she remained completely calm, her answer knocked Inuyasha right off his feet. Literally.

"Because you kept dreaming about my death."

Inuyasha's face fell, followed by his body. He sat on his knees before her, and his hands fell from her arms. He sighed and shook his head, then looked her in her calm, sad eyes. He shook his head again.

"Kagome..." he said quietly, "You've got it all wrong."

She just looked at him, silently prompting him to continue. He placed his clawed hands on her face, slowly stroking her left cheek.

"Kagome, you thought I was dreaming about you dying because I wanted you dead."

She nodded.

"You don't understand. I kept dreaming about it because..." he stopped stroking her and looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Because..." his voice dropped to almost a whisper as he said, "because all I could think about," he looked into her deep, brown eyes, "was how much I was afraid to lose you. Every day, I fretted over the various ways I could lose you forever. Why do you think I've put my life on the line for you so often? Killed for you? Ailed and hurt for you? _Cried _for you? Why do you think I hurried over here after hearing you call for help?"

"Wait...I...I never called for help."

"I heard your voice, though," he said.

"How? You were in the Feudal Era. We were worlds apart."

"You know what I think?" he was inches from her face now, needing only to whisper.

"What?" she whispered back, blushing. The cardiac monitor was going haywire.

"I think we were never worlds apart. I think, that from the day I met you, we were soulmates. I think we were meant for each other...I think you need to know the truth about me."

"And what's that?" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha hesitating before confessing, "I think I love you."

Ironically, no sooner had he said that, that the door opened, and Summer's cocky voice said, "Well, well, well, are those wedding bells in the distance, or is that just the cardiac monitor?"

Again, Kagome couldn't help but laugh, along with the other two in the room. Kagome began hacking her lungs up, but when she finished, they just started laughing again.

"You know what I think?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, completely ignoring the fact that Dr. Morgan ahd entered the room, now that she had shut the door.

"What?" Inuyasha smiled, taking her hands in his own.

She smiled back, "I think I was a fool for complaining about there not being anything good left in life, because I realize now...that all I ever wanted...was right there in front of me."

Inuyasha grinned and, wrapping his arms around her, kissed her lips. It wasn't the first time, but it was even more amazing, now that they were both infusing the as much passion as they could into the kiss. Summer put a hand over her heart and a tear slipped from the right eye of everyone in the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hate to say it, but that was the last chapter. Review if you liked/cried! =')**


End file.
